Two Whovians, Two Doctors, Two Dimensions
by xX you're my good thing Xx
Summary: What ever will happen when two whovians go out for ice-cream? Could it possibly be that not one, but two Doctors appear? Unlikely, but anything can happen on your birthday! Happy birthday to my deer friend (don't know why I put that animal pun, but it was intentional)! K plus 'cause I'm a paranoid lil girl.


**I've never written a birthday fanfic before, but my friend didn't want any presents so I decided to write her into DW instead!**

**Happy birthday and enjoy your fanfic!**

* * *

Birthdays tend to be monumental occasions, and this one was no exception. Celebrations were in order, and before the party began, everyone's favourite birthday girl was having a smaller, _who-themed _outing before the need to socialize arose.

Even though it was way too cold to get ice cream – it was snowing, after all – two teenage girls found themselves at their favourite ice cream shop anyway. It was open, and they walked in. In the winter, the place had hot chocolate, anyway.

"…no, I'm _not _getting you a TARDIS necklace for your birthday," the taller whovian, Ivy, said with an eye roll. "You already have one!"

The other girl, Samantha, touched the blue box around her neck and grinned. She adjusted the incredibly long Tom Baker scarf and let the door close behind her. The bell in the shop jingled cheerfully and a young woman behind the counter waved. The girls sat down at a table and looked up at the menu on the wall. "So what?"

"So you already have one," Ivy repeated. "And even if you _do _guess it, I'm not going to tell you that you're right!"

"You're impossible!"

"Impossible girl."

"Stop it!"

Ivy grinned. "I'm good at this."

Samantha mock-glared from underneath her long black hair. "It's not my fault I have _feelings."_

"I know, I know," Ivy replied. "I'm heartless."

"Yes, you are."

"Rose Tyler, I…"

"Don't do that!"

Ivy laughed. "But it's _fun." _

"You're like a Dalek: pure evil."

"Oh, thanks for the compliment," Ivy deadpanned.

"At least I didn't call you a cyberman," Samantha said, grinning wickedly.

"That might be an improvement."

"Daleks are only better in one respect," Samantha told her.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Dying."

"Hey!" Ivy stood up, attracting the attention of the only other person in the shop. She ignored him. "You got your evil-robot-alien sass wrong!"

"You fell for it!" Samantha laughed, pointing at her friend.

"What?!"

"I wanted to see if I could get you back. Apparently it worked."

"You don't 'get someone back' by incorrectly quoting Doctor Who at them!" Ivy protested. "That's like, a sin!"

"But it worked," Samantha persisted. Ivy rolled her eyes and slumped back down in her chair.

"So, what'll it be?" Ivy asked, changing the topic.

"Hot chocolate?" Samantha suggested.

Ivy nodded. "I'll pay."

"But –"

"Your birthday," she reminded her friend.

"_Fine." _

The girls, however, would never _get _their hot chocolate. As they stood up to order, the door burst open and a man ran in. He slammed it behind him and –

"He looks like –" Samantha began.

"– I know –"

"– but it's impossible –"

"– but it's happening –"

"Hello!" the man interrupted their whispers.

"Hi," they chorused, looking up at the bowtie-clad and _very _familiar stranger before them.

"You look like you could help me," he said, giving them a once-over.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked.

"And why do you look like Matt Smith?" Samantha added.

"I don't get it!" the man shouted, running a hand through his styled hair. "Who on Earth is Matt Smith?"

The girls exchanged a glance.

"If you don't know who Matt Smith is…" Samantha said slowly, "that means that _you _have to be the Doctor."

The man – the Doctor – looked startled. "How do you know that?" he asked. He looked closer at her. "And why do you have a model of my ship hanging around your neck?"

"Wait a second –" Ivy clarified, "So you really _are?" _

"Last time I checked," he said, looking disgruntled.

"Oh, wow," Samantha breathed. "Wow, wow, wow."

The Doctor scratched his head. "This is the weirdest dimension I've ever been in."

The girls exchanged another glance. "Not to be rude," Ivy said, "but why _are _you here?"

The Doctor sighed. "I parked the TARDIS in this ice-cream shop," he said, "and I can't find it."

"You parked the TARDIS in an _ice-cream shop?!" _the girls repeated.

"I did say that, right?" The Doctor looked uncomfortable.

"But _why?" _Samantha asked.

"I don't know!" he replied, raising his voice. "I thought it was a good idea!"

The bell on the door jingled again, and the trio hardly turned around. When they heard the familiar noise of the sonic screwdriver, however –

"Wait a second!" the Doctor shouted. "I used to _be _you!"

"Ten?!" Ivy yelled.

"What?!" the new Doctor yelled back.

"Doctor!" she corrected herself.

"Yes?" the two aliens – or same alien, whatever – replied simultaneously.

"Wait a second," Samantha said, holding out her hands. "We need to give you something that, I don't know, defines you."

"Ten," Ivy said, pointing to the newcomer, "and Eleven." She pointed to the Doctor that had barged in their ice-cream shop first.

"Wait a second," the Tenth Doctor said, confused. "How do you people know who I am?" He whipped out the sonic screwdriver and started running it over Ivy's head.

She slapped him.

"_When _will people stop doing that?!" he asked, pocketing it.

"Ahem," Samantha said, catching the attention of the group. "Here's what we know: there are two whovians – that's Ivy and me, Samantha," she pointed at herself and Ivy, "two Doctors, and apparently, two dimensions."

"Right," everyone else agreed.

"You're the tenth version of yourself," Samantha continued, pointing at the Tenth Doctor, "and you're the Eleventh."

"Right," they said again.

"You can't find your ship," she said to the Doctors. They both looked down, and Samantha laughed.

"Right," they mumbled.

"And you parked it in this ice cream shop," she said, choking back laughter. "And now it's gone."

"Right," the Doctors agreed, much quieter.

"Have you tried looking in the back room?" Samantha suggested, tears of laughter coming to her eyes. The Doctors looked away from each other. By this point, Ivy and Samantha were laughing so hard they had to support each other to stay up.

"No," they mumbled.

"Why don't you?" Ivy choked.

"It's not funny!" Ten protested.

"Yes, it is!" the girls said in unison.

"We should probably go look now," Eleven said, backing towards the door marked "Employees Only."

"Right," Ten agreed, following himself. They slipped in, and the two whovians looked at each other and dissolved in peals of laughter.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Samantha gasped.

"We just met the Doctor – plural!"

"I know!"

"And they're complete and total _idiots!" _

"What's new?" Samantha asked, and their laughter started all over again.

Outside the shop, not one but _two _TARDISes began to materialize on the snow-covered lawn. At nearly the same time, Ten and Eleven stepped out. The girls ran out of the ice-cream shop, their plans of hot chocolate forgotten.

"Hi," Ten said.

"Hi," Eleven waved at them.

"I'm the Doctor," they said at the same time.

"Since you found my – our – ship," Ten began.

"And we don't have companions," Eleven continued.

"One trip," Ten said decisively. "One."

Eleven nodded. "Two TARDISes, two Doctors, two – what's that you called yourselves? Whovians? – travelling through time and space. And we've got a whole new dimension to explore."

"Just one trip," Ten added.

The girls looked at each other. "Best," Samantha said with a grin, "Birthday. Present. Ever."

"So are you coming?" Ten asked.

"Oh, _heck _yeah!" Samantha accepted the offer.

"Besides," Ivy said as they ran towards their respective TARDISes – Ivy to Ten's, Samantha to Eleven's – "That whole one-trip deal? That's what you said with Martha!"

"Nice bowtie," Samantha said to Eleven as she stepped into the blue box.

He grinned. "Thanks."

"Bowties are cool," they said together.

Ivy looked over at Ten and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that's my future," he said as he watched them. "Now come on, _allons-y!" _

In front of an ice-cream shop, not one, but two TARDISes disappeared into time and space. Samantha grinned as she looked around the spaceship she'd seen so many times on her phone and television.

_Birthdays really _are _great days for making wishes come true, _she thought as she watched the Doctor pilot the TARDIS in his usual wobbling way. _Here we are – two whovians, two Doctors, and two dimensions that came together. And _I'm _going to travel through time and space! _

"We're here!" the Doctor yelled. He extended his hand and she took it. "You ready?"

Samantha looked up at him and grinned as they walked out the door. "Trust me, I've been ready for a _long _time."

* * *

**Heh, everyone was probably really OOC (I'm only on season 3...) but whatever!**

**Happy birthday again!**

**~Ivy**


End file.
